


headache medication

by BluebarrieMuzzins



Series: Reese's Biotic Pieces [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Custom Shepard (Mass Effect), Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Headaches & Migraines, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, his name is Reese, other than that he's the default version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins
Summary: “I think I’m getting a migraine,” Kaidan said, voice somewhat strained. “Stupid L2 implants.”Without a word, Reese walked across the room to the control panel by the door. He punched in his access code and then punched a few more buttons. After a moment, the solar shades in the room began to close and the overhead lights began to dim.Reese looked over at Kaidan and he could barely see a thankful smile on the lieutenant's face in the lessening lighting of the room.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: Reese's Biotic Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136294
Kudos: 9





	headache medication

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with another fic for these two dorks today. I guess when you're inspired, you're inspired. The particular inspiration for this came from me remembering Dr. Chakwas mentioning that Kaidan suffers from migraines because of his L2 biotic implants. I wrote this because I wanted Reese to comfort him through one of those migraines. I've written something similar to this for a different pairing, so I tried to take some inspiration from that as well since I've never had a migraine before. I hope I did a well enough job and I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> The title is a spin on "Heartache Medication" by Jon Pardi.

“How many times are you gonna beat me at air hockey, Commander?” Kaidan asked as he turned his holographic paddle off. “This makes something like six times.”

Reese chuckled as he powered down the air hockey projection and walked across the room to grab a drink from the refrigerator.

“You’re the one that let me beat you six times, Alenko,” Reese said, smirking as he took a drink from the water bottle he had grabbed.

Kaidan scoffed as he joined Reese on the other side of the room. He knocked shoulders with Reese and reached around him to open the refrigerator door. Reese rolled his eyes and stepped aside, allowing Kaidan to grab the Gatorade that he was after. Kaidan thanked Reese before taking a long gulp from the bottle. When he was done, he placed it on the countertop and rubbed his temples.

“Everything alright?” Reese asked, leaning against the table beside him. He took another drink from his water as he watched Kaidan’s face contort painfully.

“I think I’m getting a migraine,” Kaidan said, voice somewhat strained. “Stupid L2 implants.”

Without a word, Reese walked across the room to the control panel by the door. He punched in his access code and then punched a few more buttons. After a moment, the solar shades in the room began to close and the overhead lights began to dim.

Reese looked over at Kaidan and he could barely see a thankful smile on the lieutenant's face in the lessening lighting of the room.

“Thank you, Reese. I appreciate it.”

Reese walked back across the room and grabbed Kaidan's hand. Kaidan looked at Reese with a little confusion but understanding washed across his face when Reese walked them over to the couch and sat them down.

Kaidan buried his head in the crook of Reese's neck, groaning. Reese brought his hand up and fiddled with the hair at the nape of Kaidan's neck. Kaidan hummed, a hot breath hitting Reese's neck in the process. Smiling, Reese brought his hand up and started running it through Kaidan's scalp in hopes that that would make him feel better.

"Fu… fuck," Kaidan breathed against Reese's skin. He wiggled around a little before he finally lifted his head to look at Reese. "That feels good. My head doesn't hurt as much anymore."

Reese brushed some hair out of Kaidan's face before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's temple. He felt Kaidan freeze underneath him, though Kaidan quickly tried to pull Reese back in when he went to pull away.

"Do… do that again," Kaidan mumbled. "It felt really nice."

Reese smiled as he leaned forward and pressed another soft kiss to Kaidan's temple. Kaidan sighed, his shoulders relaxing as he leaned toward Reese. Reese smiled as he brought one of his hands up, cupping Kaidan’s cheek. He smoothed his thumb along the cheekbone before he leaned forward again and pressed another kiss to Kaidan’s temple. Kaidan hummed, closing his eyes and smiling. When Reese pulled back, Kaidan leaned forward and dropped his forehead against Reese’s forehead.

“Thank you, Pieces. You’re the best.” Kaidan titled his head slightly to allow him to kiss Reese. Reese smiled into the kiss, bringing his hand up to smooth along Kaidan’s jaw. 

They kissed for a few moments before Kaidan pulled back, a small smile on his face. He laid down on the couch, placing his head in Reese’s lap. Reese scoffed, playfully smirking. He flicked Kaidan’s nose (Kaidan chuckled and rolled his eyes dismissively) before he began to card his finger’s through Kaidan’s hair. Kaidan hummed softly and tilted his head to allow Reese to smooth his fingers along his scalp more efficiently. Reese obliged his boyfriend and softly ran his fingers along Kaidan’s scalp, smiling when he felt Kaidan release some tension.

After a few moments of massaging Kaidan’s scalp, Reese felt Kaidan’s breathing even out. He looked down and saw that Kaidan had fallen asleep in his lap. Reese removed his hands from Kaidan’s hair and stretched them across the back of the couch. He had to admit: this wasn’t the most comfortable position in the world. But it was well worth it if it meant that Kaidan was free of his migraine.

Reese carefully brushed some hair out of Kaidan’s face before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Kaidan snuffled but didn’t awaken. Reese felt a fondness grow inside of him as he watched his boyfriend sleep in his lap. There was just something about this that was making him adore Kaidan more and more.

“I love you, Kaidan,” Reese said, mostly to himself since he knew Kaidan was asleep and wouldn’t hear him.

Much to Reese’s surprise, Kaidan opened his eyes and looked directly at him. He had a fond expression on his face and looked like he was about to cry. Reese brought his hand down and cupped Kaidan’s cheek. Kaidan grabbed Reese’s wrist, smoothing his thumb along with the pulse point. Reese shivered, huffing a shaky breath.

Kaidan sat up and dropped his head against Reese’s shoulder, slinging his arm around his back. Reese smiled, dropping his head on top of Kaidan’s. Kaidan wiggled in closer, humming when he was satisfied. He pressed a kiss to Reese’s jaw, squeezing Reese as he did. Reese glanced at Kaidan and noticed that he had the same look as before though instead of looking like he wanted to cry, he actually  _ was _ crying.

Reese brought his hand up and wiped away the tears, mumbling sweet nothings into Kaidan’s hair. Kaidan smiled as he looked up at Reese. The two locked eyes and shared a meaningful expression. Kaidan was the first to look away, dropping his head back against Reese’s shoulder. He breathed shakily, his voice sounding wet. Reese pressed a soft kiss to Kaidan’s hair, running a hand along Kaidan’s upper arm. 

After a moment, Kaidan relaxed and looked up at Reese again. His facial expression had changed to something softer, something sweeter. Reese felt his heartbeat pick up as he looked at his boyfriend. Kaidan leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Reese’s chin.

“I love you, too, Pieces.”


End file.
